A Life Without Love
by elric0sis
Summary: There lives a world where people stand divided. The heavenly plain was meant for the pure of heart, while down below the sinners toiled to pay their dues. But what happens when that line is crossed? Sometimes to get the wheel of fate turning all it takes is a little push. YAOI KisaIta, SasoDei, KakuHida. Rated for future situations, blood, gore, and language.
1. Prologue

There lives a world outside of our own, one where life was permanently divided. The earth, lovingly named Konohagakure, once housed all of the world's population. The land was luscious and fruitful, countries were in bout of peace and prosperity, and families sprung up over all corners of the land. Unfortunately this period of peace did not last for the poor humans, and soon their world was thrust into a civil battle of tremendous proportions.

Country against country, town versus town, brother fighting brother, the earth was engulfed in utter chaos. It didn't take long for the fighting to turn to the worst, nuclear weapons were used on a daily basis until finally one device, dubbed the "Hellbringer", wiped out almost the entirety of humanity, leaving behind horribly mutated beasts where townsfolk once stood.

Before this day of doom, families used every resource at their disposal to launch their offspring high into the clouds above, believing that their deities that abandoned them would spare their children even if they had turned their backs on their worshippers.

Decades passed without a word from the supposed survivors in the clouds, until eventually the mutants, the people who adapted to the toxic conditions of the land, wrote them out of all history books. They continued their miserable existence, rebuilding the decimated cities into various structures to fit their needs. Far cries from a civilized society, the mutants called themselves the Survivors; all of them dead set on doing anything to prolong their existence by any means available to them. There were many cases of interbreeding and rape among the Survivors, struggling to breed the perfect child that would shine a hope on humanity. None have succeeded.

Those in the clouds however, did exist. The children sent to the realm of the gods were surprised to find that there was a second level of the earth capable of life. A thick layer of built up clouds had formed a solid surface just above the ground level below, allowing for the children to land and walk around safely. The young children had been sent up with a leader, an adolescent by the name of Madara Uchiha to lead them and rebuild their society away from the dangers of their previous life. These people referred themselves as the Mothers, an appropriate name for the barely mutated children capable of reproduction, regardless of gender. Soon entire towns were created, families were formed and new life was brought back to the people. There seemed to be a glimmer of hope for humanity after all.

However, overpopulation soon took its toll on the Mothers, food was short and space was a luxury. Those who could afford their own home were given a space barely big enough to move around in, and more times than naught they were stacked over each other to make the most of their cloud-like homes. The children of these families, however, were the oddest of them all. Each child born from two original Mothers were blessed with a unique trait, a likely side effect to the small amounts of radiation their parents had taken in. Eventually, these traits were dimmed down to subtle differences, such as an odd hair color or an excess of hair.

These two separate civilizations were destined to stay forever apart, but an unlikely event was about to take place. An event so drastic, so unlikely, so _perfect_, that it might change the destiny of the human race once and for all.

But would this event be for better or for worse? This is where our story begins…


	2. Alabastard

AU: Already another Chapter is up? Whoa! w I'm working hard for you guys! Thanks to a few loyal readers I have regained my passion for fanfiction, and I hope to update and finish all of my old stories as well as start some new ones to bring back the fire that once filled all Narutards! ^w^ Thank you and enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Alabaster, or as most liked to call it, Alabastard, was known as the city of Hell to its residents. Being the most populated cities left in Konohagakure, it certainly lived up to its name. Once a thriving metropolis before the war now lay in ruins, decaying rubble and overgrown shrubbery took over buildings that once stood tall enough to scrape the sky. The old paved roads were now nothing but packed dirt, the stones long gone to be used in other various structures. Along the desolate city streets stood huts and shacks of various sizes, some constructed of rotted wood and straw while others made from parts of buildings and stones. None of these shelters though could hold for very long, most natural phenomenon like rain and snow left the shanties in ruins and utterly destroyed, pieces scattered about, left to the residents to reconstruct

The inhabitants of Alabastard were no better off unfortunately. They clothed themselves in anything they could piece together, scrapes of fabric, animal hides they hunted and dried themselves, and some of the poorer residents stuck to using the local foliage to hide themselves and maintain their decency. The faces of the local civilians were grim and mostly disfigured, the harsh radiation twisting their bodies to take on alternative forms than their perfect ancestors. Rows of razor sharp teeth, beaks where mouths should have been, limbs that could barely support their own weight; each a monstrosity in their own right.

Kisame walked down the main street of the town, using a large deer hide fastened into a knapsack of sorts to carry his groceries home from the market. It was a typical day for the Survivor; he had finished his shift at work early and decided he would be able to afford a little treat for himself. So instead of scrounging for food like he typically did, he took out a little extra and bought fresh meat and milk for dinner that night, enough to feed him and his roommates for weeks. Kisame was one of the more monstrous civilians left on earth. His skin was his most striking feature, a soft blue hue that covered every inch of his body with the texture of sandpaper in random patches. Gills stretched across each of his high cheek bones and similar ones adorned each shoulder, while sharp teeth flashed in a jagged grin at all who passed him. The man was certainly a sight to behold, and definitely not someone to cross paths with when angry.

Kisame hummed a soft tune to himself as he stopped in front of a dome made out of hard packed clay. The outside was round and stood a little over seven feet tall but looked like it could hold a small army with how far back it extended. It was attached at the base of a large run down hotel, seemingly only as deep as the wall to the common eye but the blue man knew better. He knocked at the small wooden door fitted on the front of the mound and took a step back, waiting. Sure enough the door flew open and out stepped a man with glowing green eyes. The man had a thin strip of fabric that barely covered his broad tan chest, and every inch of his body was littered with scars and stitches of various lengths and intensity, giving little to the imagination to the kind of live he lived. Only the bottom portion of the man's face was concealed behind another bit of fabric, leaving the pair of green narrow eyes to glare directly at the shark man.

"What are you doing back so early Hoshigaki? Your shift doesn't end for another hour. You better not be skipping out again…"

"Aw come on Kakuzu you know me better than that! I wouldn't come straight home if I was playing hooky." He flashed the stitched man a grin. "Besides, I brought food! That's enough to let me slide this time right?"

Kakuzu grunted and walked back inside the dome, allowing Kisame to enter. The shark man smiled and walked in, shutting the door behind him. The dome was definitely bigger on the inside than it appeared. It stretched back and combined with the building behind it, covered up a large hole in the side of the building allowing its inhabitants to go to and fro as they pleased. The little done held a small fridge and rock that served as a dining table, a small bin off to one wall with multiple half broken dishes stacked in them. Kisame plopped onto the floor and stretched as Kakuzu went through the knapsack.

"We'll have to eat all of the meat tonight, unless you still have enough to get a huge cube of ice for the fridge." Kisame groaned in response, wiping the dirt and grime from the day off his face and onto his shirt.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and took out the meat, placing it on a large plate with a chip on the rim. "I guess we'll all just stuff ourselves tonight then. I don't want a repeated experience of salmonella again thank you very much."

The blue man rolled his eyes and stood up. "We'll have to drink the milk too, I wasn't able to get much but it's still half a gallon." His friend grunted in response, putting everything in the fridge before taking a seat at the table.

"So, tell me again about this dream you've been having?" Kisame looked up and sighed, running a hand through his dusty blue hair. How long had it been since he took a bath? Jeez, he desperately needed one…

"Well, it starts off normal enough. I'm walking through a forest and it's raining pretty hard. Then all of a sudden it just stops and I hear something fall from the sky! I thought it was another bomb or something so I took cover-"

"Kisame who the hell is going to bomb our shitty town?"

"Well, I don't know! It's a dream alright?! Just listen! Anyways, I take a peek from my hiding spot and there's this, this **angel** standing in front of me! And I'll tell you, she was drop dead gorgeous!" He smiled wide, getting lost on his train of thought. "She always looks the same in every dream I have: long flowing black hair, porcelain skin that's never seen the light of day, a slight curve to her figure, and deep, soul capturing crimson eyes…Just stunning really…" He blinked. "Where was I again?"

The tan man grumbled, tapping his fingers on the table top. "You were wasting my time."

Kisame snapped his fingers and smiled. "That's right! Just getting to the good part! Alright, so this beautiful angel is standing in front of me right? Well after we fool around a little bit she always leaves saying the same thing.."

"'Don't tell my dad?'"

"No dumbass! She always smiles and says 'Catch me'… But she's already standing in front of me, it just doesn't make any sense…"

His friend sighed and stood up from his seat, pulling away the little curtain blocking out the outside world and hummed. "I don't know what to say Kisame, sounds like you had some bad meat."

Kisame grumbled and stood, getting his things together. "Bad meat my ass, this is a sign dammit!" He huffed and tore aside the curtain blocking the entrance to the adjoined building, shooting back a smile. "My angel is out there waiting for me. Somehow, someway I'm going to catch her in my net and swoop her away." He chuckled and walked out, letting the curtain close behind him.


	3. Nirvana

AU: Another update! Woot! W I'm on a roll man! Hope you guys enjoy the story so far, please let me know what you think! Whether it is 'Dude, this sucks.' Or 'OMFG THIS IS AMAZING!' I'd love to hear your feed back!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Itachi sighed for what had to be the tenth time that day. He just got out of the last town meeting and all he wanted to do was get home and pass out. He walked down the narrow path from the town hall; large apartments made from dense clouds lined either side of the road. Above the road the clouds joined together, creating a sort of dome effect over the road that provided both shade to those below and additional housing for those in the complex. People of all shapes and sizes walked along the streets, packed together so tightly that there was barely a breath between them.

Yes indeed, this was the normal life for those who lived far above the earth's surface in a large city tenderly named Nirvana. But this place was no true heaven. Planted firmly in the clouds the city was only 10 kilometers wide and housed around 600,000 people and counting. While those below the city suffered from infertility those living in Nirvana were so fertile that both genders were able to breed offspring, and as a result the place was soon being overridden with people. As the residents fought for the minimal amount of space food was becoming a dwindling commodity.

The Mothers, residents of Nirvana, had adapted over time from the Great War to eat the sweet nectar of the clouds surrounding them. It carried the same benefits of food grown from the ground and carried none of the consequences like waste or rot. No, the clouds were everything to the Mothers; they provided shelter, nutrition, and a place to call home. Unfortunately over time the population of the Mothers caused the clouds to grow scarce, milking each and every one dry of its nutrients and caused them to dissipate into the sky as nothing more than vapor.

A recent proposal passed through the town, allowing for residents to take a limited amount from the buildings and dense cloud that held the town up, putting off the inevitable crisis. Unknown to the residents at the time, the clouds used in their material form were tainted and had lost almost all of their nutritional value, leaving behind nothing more than dense water. Starving and overpopulated, the Mothers had a very dark future lying ahead of them unless something, or someone, changed it.

Itachi sighed again, resting a hand over his grumbling stomach. He would really have to find something to eat today, this was the third day he had gone without dinner in hopes of spreading out his families small food supply. The Mother was really quite beautiful compared to the counterparts living below. His skin was as pale as the moon and as flawless as the stars, while his hair shone like the pitch black nighttime sky. Although he looked human enough, from what Mother historians could pick up from the history books their ancestors had written when Nirvana was first founded, there were a few key differences. First of all his eyes had an odd tendency to change colors varying on his mood. When threatened his fight or flight instinct took hold and changed his onyx eyes to a brilliant blood red, but like how a lizard would change its skin tone to match it's surroundings or a cat would raise the hair on it's back as a warning sign. If this sign was ignored Itachi would go to stage two: an incredibly painful poison that caused the attacker to experience days of hallucinogenic side effects that caused them never-ending pain and misery. He would claw and bite at the attacker until the poison had a chance to set in then make his escape, usually giving himself enough time to run off and escape. To most people this skill set would raise red flags or warrant an excuse to call him a monster, but compared to a majority of the Mothers this was completely normal. Due to the slight radiation experienced by their parents, this not only allowed the inhabitants abnormal breeding capabilities, but left many of them with slight disfigurements of their own. Although nothing compared to those left behind on earth, or so Itachi had been told.

He walked into a tall building, stepping into the elevator and pushed the button for the fifth floor.

'I wonder what Dei is going to do about his art project…Usually he's so reserved but this one has given him a lot of trouble lately….and I'll have to help Hidan with his math homework tonight…' He thought to himself, stepping off when the doors opened. 'I wonder if Shisui is home yet…'

The raven haired man walked down the hall until he reached the last door on the right and took out a small silver key, unlocking the door. He wiped his shoes off absent mindedly on the welcome mat and slipped them off once he got inside, then took a minute to look around his home. The house was a fairly small space, it had one bedroom and a bathroom attached on either side and a small space the inhabitants had deemed the living area. Inside there was a small table against the wall stacked high with textbooks and sheets of paper, a small TV in the corner with a stack of movies beside it, and a tiny bookshelf on the opposite wall overfilled with books of all sizes. Itachi ran a hand through his hair and walked into the bedroom, moving around the clothes littering the floor. Inside the room there were two beds squished together to form a large sleeping space, and along the wall there were four trunks stacked two by two of all different colors used to store the resident's belongings. The other side of the room had a small dresser with four drawers; each of them overstuffed and piled high with clothes.

The apartment was rented a while back between Itachi and his parents, and over time he slowly lent the place out to a few of his friends to help them get back on their feet after leaving their parent's houses. The first to join him was his best friend and boyfriend, Shisui. They had been together for years and just recently took their friendship to the next level, much to the disappointment of their parents. Shisui helped Itachi with the high expenses of the apartment while Itachi was normally left to clean and keep up maintenance on the place while Shisui was gone. It worked out well for a while, but after a year or two the complex decided to substantially raise their rent due to the high value of living space. That's when Itachi's other friend, Deidara came along. A struggling artist and true blond, the bubbly man had pleaded for years to get Itachi to trust him with a copy of their key, only to lose it on the second day. Thankfully another friend of theirs, Hidan, of all people was the one to find and return it, and as thanks he was also allowed temporary residency in their little home. Though it had been years since they all banded together, the four friends were like a close knit family struggling together to get by in the world they lived in.

Itachi slipped off his clothes, folding them neatly before setting them on top of the red trunk and crawled into the large bed. He snuggled under the heavy covers and shivered, his body slowly adjusting to the warmth the cotton sheets provided. Soon he was comfortably surrounded by utter comfort and sighed in bliss, opening his heavy eye lids one last time to gaze out the window. The sun was slowly setting past Nirvana's skyline causing the sky to turn a lovely array of pinks, yellows and blues. Just through the high buildings he could vaguely see a drop off, the absolute end of Nirvana that reminded them of where exactly their beloved city resided. The drop off, known to most of the inhabitants as the Edge, was a sudden stop at the rim of the cloud that held all of them high in the sky.

'What truly lies beyond the Edge?' He thought to himself, thinking back to the old folklore about hideous beasts and monsters waiting for bad little Mothers to wander too far from their parents. He'd grown up listening to these stories and more, all of them depicting hideous beasts that devoured Mothers without a second thought, the majority of them hideously disfigured or mutated into something no longer human.

'They really couldn't be all that bad…If the history books are true we all used to live in harmony together, so they couldn't be that different from us…' Itachi yawned and snuggled farther into the warm bundle, making up his mind. Tomorrow he would venture out to the Edge with his spyglass and see exactly how the other half lived. He wished more than anything to know more about them, see how they lived, and more importantly, how they survived.

Little did he know his wish was about to come true.


	4. The Edge

AU: Another chapter heading your way! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Itachi smiled, looking absolutely ecstatic. Today was the day, the day he was going to finally see what really was beyond the Edge. Just in case he lost his nerve, he brought his boyfriend, Shisui, along for the journey, determined to try and figure out as much as he could about the species living below them. The two Uchihas walked along the trodden white path, their hands joined and fingers interlocked intimately as they took in the beauty around them. Nirvana really was a gorgeous place when one took the time to admire it. Even with the large buildings and packed spaces, people over time had painted wide murals across almost every surface of the land they had long abandoned, tall luscious trees as tall as the buildings themselves took up a large portion of the paintings, while depictions of various plant life scattered the bottom edges. Beautiful rainbows stretched over small towns, and pictures of humanoid figures emerged from small huts surrounding the massive trees. Each one had a completely unique face, some had brown eyes while other had blue, and some were taller than others while some ran alongside the children. But each and every one of them looked happy above anything else, and this alone made the artwork even more of a masterpiece.

The couple finally got past the last of the buildings, walking through small piles of vapor that had settled on the cloud's surface. As they stepped through the white wisps seemed to surround and shroud them in a fine mist, adding to the mystery and intensity of their expedition. Itachi smiled up at his partner, leaning into his arm as they made their way as close as they could get to the Edge.

"Shisui…What do you think they'll look like? Will they be like us? Or maybe they'll be even more advanced! We could learn so many things from them…"

The short haired male chuckled at his boyfriend's antics, pulling him closer to rest his hand on a slim waist. "I don't know Ita. But I know for damn sure that nothing could top your beauty." The weasel blushed and batted at his arm playfully, walking slightly ahead of him leaving small footprints in the cloud's surface. They were finally here.

The Edge looked like something out of a fiction novel. The clouds around the area warped to spiral corkscrew like fixtures, trailing off the Edge and disappearing into a swirling mass below. The current caused by Nirvana's constant drift through the sky resulted in a swirl of vapor to take permanent residency under the cloud, making it look more like a sky ornament then floating platform. The Edge itself was like the platform had evaporated, leaving behind a very thin transparent surface in its wake. Itachi slowly made his way to the Edge, slipping under the fence keeping Mothers out of the area. Shisui frowned but followed him in, keeping an eye out for any officers in the area.

Itachi smiled and took out his spyglass, laying on his belly and slowly scooting toward the very far overhang. He inched his way across, trying to get his spyglass over the edge. He could make out very slight buildings, some shops and dirt roads. If only he could get closer….

Itachi panicked as he felt the surface under him give, fumbling to grab onto something as his spyglass slipped out of his hand and plummeted to the earth below. Itachi was about to follow suit when a hand grabbed him roughly from behind and yanked him backwards into a hard surface, the wind forcefully pushed from his chest.

"Jeez Itachi what the hell are you doing?! You could have fallen through!" The weasel shook and held onto his boyfriend, pouting. Shisui tilted his head up and kissed him tenderly, holding him tight against his chest. "I thought I almost lost you there…"

The smaller male smiled tenderly and cupped his cheek, gently returning the kiss. "I'm fine Shisui…But I lost my spyglass….Maybe there's a way to get it back..." All of a sudden he was roughly left on the ground, utterly confused and disheveled. "Shisui?"

"Are you serious Itachi?! You almost fucking _fell out of the sky_ and you're upset that you lost a _spyglass?!_" The older man glared at his partner, growling out. "I swear to god you're such an idiot sometimes. Why do I even bother coming with you anymore?"

Itachi glared and stood up, patting the dust off of his pants. "I don't know. Maybe because you keep trying to get in my pants?" He grumbled, getting irritated. Every time they were together it always ended in a fight, usually Shisui would say or do something perverted to try and take Itachi's innocence, and each time he shot the elder man down, resulting in a screaming match between the two.

Shisui glared back at him, grabbing his bag and tossed it at him. "I don't care anymore Itachi, if I really wanted to I would take what I want and leave you to rot out in the street. But no~ I'm too nice, I'm too friendly, we're best friends, blah blah blah…" He rolled his eyes then locked his gaze on the younger. "Maybe it's about time I get my share."

Itachi panicked and walked back as Shisui stalked closer to him, eyes flashing red. "Shisui, get the hell away from me..." His breath caught in his throat, feeling the Edge give away a little under his heel. Shisui smirked and walked right up to him, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulled him in to a jaw breaking kiss, stealing away his breath. Itachi groaned and pushed at him, ripping his mouth away and slapped him. "I said get away!"

The short haired man looked at his former lover, a dangerous glint in his eye. "You want me to get away from you? Fine. I'll back off." He smirked and let him go, watching as he teetered on the Edge.

"Have a nice flight, Itachi." And with that he roughly shoved his backpack into the man's chest, sending him over the edge. Red eyes were spread wide as the male lashed out, raking his fingernails along the length of Shisui's wrist and hand before disappearing through the clouds.

He cried out in pain and held his hand, watching small beads of blood rush to the surface and groaned as the hallucinogenic effects took hold. He would have to get rid of all evidence, no one could know of what happened here. Shisui looked around briefly before wrapping his hand in a strip of cloth from his pack, climbing back over the gate and out of public sight. Unknown to him, however, a mismatched pair of eyes watched from the shadows between the buildings, witnessing the whole thing.


	5. Unlikely Circumstances

Wind whipped past Itachi's head as he fell to the earth below, the sound almost deafening. He shut his eyes and clamped his hands over his ears, terror freezing every muscle in his body. _'Oh no, oh no, OH NO! I'm going to die! What to do, what to do?!'_

He panicked and opened his eyes for a brief moment, instantly clamping them shut as the wind dried them out almost instantly. There was no way to see or hear anything that was going on, all he could do was curl up and wait for impact. Tears came to his eyes as his hair whipped wildly at his face and hands, his body loosing all sensation as he fell from the heavens.  
>-<p>

Kisame hummed happily as he walked to the market. Today was turning out to be a pretty good day for him, the milk was still good when he ate breakfast this morning, his boss decided to pick on the new recruits today instead of breathing down his neck. Hell, even Kakuzu was in a decent mood! His grin grew as the whistle sounded above, signaling the end of the work day. There was still enough sunlight out to do a little more shopping before returning home (anything that kept him away from Kakuzu's constant nagging was a godsend…) and he could pick up a block of ice to preserve the meat from the night before. He might even have some left over to get more building materials for their home, his bedroom was getting quite drafty…

The blue man walked up to a stall with a small shivering man standing out front. The man looked up at him with wide, bug like eyes and a sharp tail wrapped and wiggled itself around his legs to trap any escaping body heat.

"Hey Yumi! One block of ice please, if you have it."

The man, presumably Yumi, glared at him before walking behind the wooden counter, grunting as he hefted a large solid cube of ice onto the counter. "No shit Kisame…You know the drill, no coin: no ice."

Kisame hummed in response and took out a small leafy sack, digging around with his fingers before pulling out a few coins. He pressed them into the man's palm and smiled. "That should be the right amount, ne?"

Yumi shivered again from the recent contact with the ice, his palm shaking as he counted each individual coin. After a moment he nodded in approval and walked back behind the wooden counter, waving him off. Kisame smiled and took out a square of dried hide, wrapping the block carefully in it before picking it up and continuing down the road. Eventually he had a small stockpile of meats and vegetables stored in the knapsack alongside the ice, the fabric trapping the cold inside to keep the groceries fresh.

"Now just to swing by the construction site for some materials and I'm home free!"

Kisame smiled and picked up his pace, the market slowly getting more congested as more Survivors left their jobs for the day.

"Hey! Kisame! Wait up!" Kisame turned to see his longtime companion Zabuza approach. The smaller man stopped next to him, taking a moment to catch his breath. "Where are you off to so fast? I thought you would be heading home by now..."

The man before him had dark ashen skin littered with scars and pointed teeth similar to Kisame's. His hair was a deep chocolate brown that matched two beady eyes currently staring at his blue companion. While Zabuza looked far more human that the other Survivors on the outside, inside he has an unquenchable thirst for bloodshed and gore; rivaled only by the most vicious of warriors among the Survivors. He had spent many years as a part of the Survivor army: fighting for expansion rights across the barren lands surrounding their city and satisfying his inner demon. Unfortunately the army had disbanded long ago, leaving behind a demon in place of a man.

The blue man smiled and slowed his pace to let his friend catch up. "I'm just finishing up some errands, and you?"

"Nothing much really, just enjoying some time outside and away from Suigetsu."

Kisame raised an eyebrow. "I thought you kicked him out on his ass weeks ago?"

"The little shit keeps worming his way back inside, if it weren't for the fact that we're related on one level or another I would kill him in his sleep." Zabuza grumbled in response. "But alas, family is family, blood is thicker than water, blah blah blah…I swear they're more trouble than they're worth sometimes."

The shark man gave a sad smile, his eyes glazed over as he thought back to his own experiences. "Ya…family…"

"Anyways, do you want some help with your groceries? I don't think you can carry around that bundle as well as whatever else you're planning to get without breaking something."

"What? O-Oh, oh yeah! Sure! Thanks man…"  
>-<p>

Itachi shivered as the cold seeped into his very core, the wind rushing past him cooling his internal body temperature. The adrenaline rush was slowly wearing off as time passed, and it had never occurred to Itachi exactly how high up Nirvana was compared to their old home on the planet.

_Well I suppose this is it…My stupid curiosity got the best of me yet again…Although this time it seems I went a little too far…_

He yelped in surprise as his body collided with a flock of horned geese, disrupting the normally peaceful migration formation. Itachi flailed from the shock, kicking and taking out a few of the geese as his vision blurred. The geese honked at him in annoyance as he plummeted toward the ground. He closed his eyes, his final thoughts racing through his head as he came closer and closer to the ground below.

_Please let my death be swift and painless._

Zabuza blinked and looked around, confusion obvious on his face. "Hey Kisame?"

"Hm?" said man was currently looking at a display of household tools and nails, judging each by their size and width. _Now do I need a wood nail or one for stone? I was thinking of putting up a curtain so probably stone…_

"Did you hear something just now?"

"Like what exactly?" _Look at all these sharp tools; I could definitely use these to carve out some more shelves in the wall if I need to…_

"I don't know, like a pissed off goose or something?"

Kisame looked up from his current obsession (_These drills could do wonders for the garden Kakuzu is planning!)_ to raise an eyebrow at his companion. "Man, Suigetsu really is driving you insane isn't he?"

Before Zabuza could respond a large silvery object fell from the sky and whacked him over the head, a sickening crack being heard. He blinked once. Twice. Then promptly collapsed on the ground, a small ring of imaginary bunnies hopping around his head as the dizziness set in. Kisame stumbled back in surprise, turning his head to the sky to find the source of the raining projectiles. His jaw dropped as he took in the sight before him.

A body was falling toward him, black hair as dark as night itself flying in the wind and wide red eyes sparkling like jewels locked onto his own. Feathers rained down from above surrounding the falling figure, and the position of the sun resting just behind his head gave him the appearance of an unearthly, celestial glow. Kisame felt his heart leap from his chest. This was just like his dream; all he had to do was reach out his arms…

His arms went wide and he thrust out his arms, grunting as the small figure made contact against his chest knocking the wind out of him. Kisame shakily looked down at the angel of his dreams, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks.

_An angel…My angel…_

Red eyes met his own once more, a small smile forming on that angelic face.

"You caught me."  
>-<p>

AN: T^T I am so sorry! I had this chapter done, edited, and ready to be uploaded weeks ago. For some reason my brain thought that this was already posted...Thank you ~luxurienruins for reminding me XD Please enjoy!


End file.
